The advent of global networks such as the Internet has made available enormous amounts of information not only in the form of static data but also for dynamic interaction with other systems and users. Users can now access information and other users to discuss and exchange views on virtually any topic and in realtime. Moreover, the fact that this exchange is interactive (reality-based) rather than a receive-only scenario provides immediate feedback. This is evidenced in an emerging trend in TV shows that provide technology for allowing viewers to vote on contestants in a variety of different competitions (e.g., singing, dancing, etc.).
Commercial enterprises have realized the potential in reaching millions of potential customers to conduct anonymous surveys to obtain demographics and other desired information in order to determine the type of advertising to present on websites, and so on. A website may present information (e.g., audio data, video data, image date, text, etc.) or questions to which users can take a few minutes to rate or answer in anonymity.
A variation on this model is also applied to rating websites where users can rate other on physical appearance, pets, personality and other user traits and attributes. In voting sites, typically, it is a general purpose question posed to viewers, and once the viewers have answered the question they tend to leave the website to do something else. In other rating websites, when viewers have rated an image, the viewers are presented with a seemingly endless series of other images to be rated or voted on, the purpose of which is to generate a flow experience so the viewers will stay at the website to continue participating. This process can generate revenue for advertisers by presenting advertisements while the viewers are voting. Moreover, there is a fascination with anonymously critiquing the appearance of another person.